onepiece_thousandstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanji (New World)
Sanji (New World) is a warrior character from the heart-force. He is a hit damage dealer, although mostly he became a fire-damage dealer. He also has one skill, which deals wind-damage. Costumes Sanji (New World) Sabaody Costume.png|Sanji (New World) Sabaody Costume Sanji (New World) Everlasting summer swimsuit paradise.png|Sanji (New World) Everlasting summer swimsuit paradise Sanji (New World) Suit (White).png|Sanji (New World) Suit (White) Sanji (New World) Cook Suit.png|Sanji (New World) Cook Suit Sanji (New World) Vin Smoke Costume.png|Sanji (New World) Vin Smoke Costume Sanji (New World) White Storm.png|Sanji (New World) White Storm Sanji (New World) Wedding Costume.png|Sanji (New World) Wedding Costume Classic Costume: * Costume Effects: ATK and movement speed are increased if women are in the same team. Become charmed when targetting women. Bathing Suit Costume: * Costume Effects: Boosts defence of female crew members. White Suit Costume: * Costume Effects: Evasion and movement speed gets increased. Boosts defence of female crew members. Cook Costume: * Costume Effects: Buffs his own elemental resistance. Is charmed when targeting female enemies. Vinsmoke Costume: * Costume Effects: Buffs his own attack. Is charmed when targeting female enemies. 2nd Anniversary Costume: * Costume Effects: Changes regular attack to Fire element. Buffs elemental attack of self and Straw Hat units. Becomes Charmed if targetting female enemies. Wedding'' Costume:'' * Costume Effects: Changes regular attack to Fire element. Buffs own critical rate and Elemental attack if Pudding is an ally. Becomes Charmed if targetting female enemies. Abilities Skills ---- Airwalk: * Skill Description: Runs in the air damaging all passed enemies. * Power on LVL 10: 7500 * Type: Wind Damage ---- Diable Jambe: * Skill Description: Pirouettes, following the targeted enemy. * Power on LVL 10: 21600 * Type: Fire Damage ---- Sanji's Special Parfait: * Skill Description: Small HP Recovery to nearby allies and self in a narrow range (Effect: Small) + Increase Critical Rate (Effect: Large) * Healing on LVL 10: 10% * Type: Boost + Heal ---- Rough Shot: * Skill Description: Jumps towards the tageted enemy, stunning him when hitting. * Power on LVL 10: 60300 * Type: Fire Damage ---- Party Table Kick Course: * Skill Description: Rotates, walking on his hands. * Power on LVL 10: 60300 * Type: Fire Damage ---- Diable Jambe Collier Frit: * Skill Description: Increase Damage to Fire Attacks + Jumps and strikes forward in straight line at a medium range (Effect: Medium) + Increase Movement Speed (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 55200 * Type: Fire Damage ---- 99 Vital Recipes: Hormone Soup: * Skill Description: Increase HP Recovery to Self and Nearby Allies (Effect: Small) + Increase to Attack and Defense to all allies and self (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Boost + Heal ---- EX-Skills Mutton Shot: * Skill Description: TBA. * Power on LVL 10: 49500 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Specials Hell Memories: * Skill Description: Kicking the targeted enemy several times. * Power on LVL 10: 80000 * Type: Fire Damage ---- I Am Coming to Hell: * Skill Description: Large number of "Ladies" run into enemies in a wide range dealing medium bash damage * Power on LVL 10: 110000 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Poele á Friere: * Skill Description: TBA. * Power on LVL 10: 164255 * Type: Fire Damage ---- EX-Specials Go back, lowly Pirates: * Skill Description: Deales many, targeted kicks. * Power on LVL 10: 315645 * Type: Fire Damage ---- Bien Cuit: Grill Shot: * Skill Description: Kicking the targeted enemy, frying everything within a large circular area. * Power on LVL 10: 315000 * Type: Fire Damage ---- Flambage Shot: * Skill Description: Oversized fire damage to narrow range in front + Increase own evasion rate (Effect: Super) + Increase own critical chance rate (Effect: Super) + Lower enemy defense (Effect: Medium) + Adds burn effect to "non-Female" characters * Power on LVL 10: 324000 * Type: Fire Damage ---- As an NPC Sanjis exact weaknesses and resistances are unknown at the moment. Category:Playable Character Category:Warrior Category:Heart Category:Fire Category:Hit